DIGIMON FOREVER S2: EP6: H-JUN-O
by Pokemonemporer1
Summary: FINALLY 6th fic online, yet a lame title so don't sue me. This is how Mimi and Cody developed thier hatred for water. Lot's of Sailor Moon puns (If thats what u want to callit)


Disclaimer: Those that are never heard of on the cartoon belong to me, like Molly Tachikawa for example. If you can't stand someone drowning, then you don't have to read this one you know! (Take heed that my stories are going to have characters cussing a lot. Even the children.)  
  
DIGIMON FOREVER: SEASON 2-EPISODE 6: H-"Jun"-O.  
  
"NO! I won't do it!" shouted Jun. The Digi-destines were at a lagoon somewhere in the Digital World. "Everyone's gotta learn someday, Jun," said Kari, "you know what they say, 'sink or swim!'" "Yeah," said Yolei snidely, "I hope you and Sirenmon brought your rubber duckies!" "Hardy-har- har!" said Jun sarcastically, "it's a good thing I have a wetsuit, and flippers." "No mouthpiece?" asked Ken, but Jun said, "Ummm, My mom said I'm too young to have one." (damn it.) Meanwhile, Mimi, who chose not to go, was watching T.V. The news was on with an announcement to make. "We interrupt 'Sailor Moon' to make an emergency bulletin. The 17-year-old girl genius, Molly Tachikawa, has been missing since last night. No evidence indicating that she was kidnapped for ransom, but she left a note which saying, 'Good-bye to you all forever. Your trivial lives shall plague me no longer. My destiny awaits…' She was last seen at the luxurious hotel in Japan, the Yokohama Arms. If anybody has seen her, call our news number, 1-800-4782-YOKO, awaiting further instructions. That is all." Mimi was so depressed and regretful, all she could say was, "Oh, Molly..Where are you? *sob* I won't return home until we're hugging each other again!"  
  
When Jun was about to stick her foot in the water, she quickly said, "I-uh-just remembered; I have an ear infection! Yeah, that's it!" But Davis was determined to get her really wet. "Oh no you don't sis! You're getting that Digi-egg whether you like it or not!" said Davis and practically lifted her up tossed her in the water like beach ball. She was both embarrassed and furious. "I think this plan is all wet!" pouted Jun. T.K. had a doubt at first. "Well, maybe she is right. We better contact Joe and Gomamon just to be safe," said T.K. Jun started to hold her breath and submerged. She checked through one perimeter and back and ascends to the surface. Jun tried to catch her breath for being down there for 5 minutes. "I need a haircut, but other than that I saw a light glimmering down there." "That's great!" said Ken. Kari also had an announcement to make. "And Joe and Gomamon are here to guide you." T.K. said, "Now hold on there, Kari. There's still a little matter of a Control Spire." "So?" said Davis, "let's take it down! Veemon, get ready to rock and roll!" "I'm on it!" said Veemon. Davis shouts out the words "DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!" and he Armor Digivolved to Raidramon, from there earlier adventures when they had during the past few days. (I didn't really write that down because it was too long to emphasize)  
  
"Thunder Blast" said Raidramon and destroys the Spire within 10 seconds. This gave Gomamon the opportunity to digivolve into Ikkakumon. Jun's Digimon, Sirenmon also has her chance to digivolve to Lorenzimon, a shark Digimon. Now they were ready to search for that glimmering light underwater. Jun rode on Lorenzimon and followed Ikkakumon down below. Jun really had to hold her breath now so she hoped that her lungs weren't going to burst. Finally, they made it to the digi-egg that was meant for Jun. She lifted up the egg with success and she blurted out………………something which was rather indistinguishable, so I, the ledgendary Pokemonemporer1,('nuff said) will translate. (saying "I GOT IT! I GOT IT!") But as fate would have, something from below them was lurking at them. Jun nudged on Lorenzimon urging her to get back to the surface. They tried, but now a big Digimon, who was lurking, is finally awake with a disturbance. Jun saw the look on the big Digimon which happens to be an Octomon. Now she was really starting to get scared, so she held on tight. Unfortunately, one of Octomon's tentacles got a hold of Lorenzimon, causing Jun to fall off of her. She tried to swim up to the surface, but her breath wasn't going to hold any longer for had released speech full of bubbles earlier. It was then her legs have given up on her and finally lost conscious. She was merely about sink back to the battle below her, but another one of Octomon's tentacles has got of hold of her now.  
  
Back above, the others were getting anxious about far enough. "Urrrgh, I can't take this anymore," exclaims Yolei who was taking off her equipment, "I'm goin' down there!" But Cody stopped her in her tracks before she took off her shoes. "No Yolei, it's dangerous! Safety first." "I don't care!! Jun's gonna die down there! We need to help her now!!" shouted Yolei. "Hey," shouted Davis who had an idea, "didn't one of those futuristic dudes have a water-type Digimon?" Everyone thought for a moment, until T.K. said, "Kenta! He has a water-type Digimon, Marine Angemon!" "I'll e-mail Mimi to find Kenta for us." Said Ken and started on typing. Back at the real world, Mimi was taking a nap when she heard the laptop announce, "You got mail." Mimi woke up and answered it. The message reads:  
  
MIMI, R, U, THERE? DO ME A FAVOR AND GO GET ONE OF THE FUTURISIC KIDS, KENTA. WE NEED HIM THIS VERY DESPARATE MOMENT! Signed Ken. P.S. COME ALONG 2 OK? The message ends here…  
  
Mimi understood and replied to Ken's e-mail. After she was done, she goes looking for Kenta at the Science Laboratory. She arrived and said, "Professor Fang, is Kenta here?" The professor looked around and said, "Yes. But he is being tested for history of illness and Ink Blot Tests. Why do you need him?" Mimi looked puzzled in what he said. The professor started again. "Well, anyway I can only allow these people to be accompanied by a adult and Yamaki, Riley, and Tally are running an errand I had asked for." Just then, Kenta comes out of the examination room and saw Mimi. "What's goin' on?" asked Kenta as he fixed his glasses. He only then saw Mimi as if he had died and gone to Heaven. He says something to himself, Oh my God, I think I'm in love! I hope Kazu is not seeing this. He now says, "AHHHHHH!!! HELP ME! I AM BEING 'SEDUSA=ED' BY THE DARK SIDE OF THE FORCE! SOMEBODY, ANYBODY, IS THERE A DOCTOR IN THE HOUSE?!?!" and he starts running screaming out, "MOMMY!! HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mimi chases him down saying, "Kenta, what up!" The professor was rather dumbfounded but refreshes and says, "I do have the darndest dreams….." and he goes and hit an alarm to sound a distress signal without hesitation.  
  
They ran outside the building until Kenta slowed down to wait for Mimi from behind. "H-h-ey, why'd you stop?" says Mimi who tried to catch her breath. Kenta had this feeling of love at first sight. He jerked up and said, "Ummm, how old are you?" Mimi looked at him with a pretty uncomfortable and nervous. She finally said, "Umm, I sorta came to get you on a count of this is an emergency. So would you kindly please not ask me that again hm...hm...hm..." "Sure okay, so what's the emergency?" asked Kenta. Mimi explains her dilemma about the fate of Jun. "You are the only one who has a water type Digimon. So get ready!" said Mimi. "Ummm, why are we just staring at this laptop?" asked a confused Kenta. "I'll guide you to the Digital World. Now hold tight. DIGI-PORT OPEN!" shouted Mimi and together they vanished. Kenta was lost in his thoughts about one thing. Boy, Kazu is going be jealous at me forever. They had arrived in time to get ready for a long, wet battle DIGIDESTINES V.S. OCTOMON!  
  
Kenta took out a small device and released Marine Angemon. "Here he is, but I'm not riding him. Someone else has to!" said Kenta with nervousness. Mimi felt like volunteering, so without thinking, she announced, "I'll ride him! But I'll need to change my clothing, I have a wetsuit, really and…this thing…" Mimi held a small device that you can put on your mouth, a mouthpiece! Heaven help me… thought Mimi and put the mouthpiece on her mouth and submerged down below. They looked around until they say the battle. Mimi can also communicate while the mouthpiece is on her mouth so she said, "Look!" Marine Angemon headed over there as fast as they could. Ikkakumon and Lorenzimon were having trouble trying to save Jun and not kill Octomon for he may have a Dark Ring on him. "It's about time you call for help! We can't hold out much longer." Said Ikkakumon while Lorenzimon said, "He's too strong. We need to retreat!" "A digi-egg has been lifted. Jun has to activate it!" said Mimi. She put Jun's hands on the egg and Marine Angemon entered her mind. He now shouts, "DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!" for Jun and Lorenzimon de-digivolves back to Sirenmon so she can digivolve to one of her Armor forms. "SIRENMON ARMOR-DIGIVOLVE TO……..KORAROUMON!" This Digimon looked like a body of coral with eyes and the art of invisibility. "Everyone grab each other and hold on. Coral Cloak!" They start to disappear yet not that many people can barely see them. They saw a building and went through it. Everyone de-digivolved back to their Rookie forms.  
  
Now the digi-destines are in a underwater mining facility about 53 feet deep. Marine Angemon resurfaces and notifies Kenta and the others the current position. "Koraroumon slipped inside an old underwater mining facility and are stuck." "Where is this at?" asked Kenta. "A few blocks from here to your right," said Marine Angemon and so the digi-destines head over to the facility. They arrived to an elevator and went 53 feet down under. "There they are," said Yolei, "Let's help Jun and get the hell outta here!" "No," reprimands Joe, "I must perform C.P.R. on Jun. Don't worry; I'm a certified professional here!" He walks over to the drowned Jun and started breathing mouth-to-mouth. It took six tries to wake up Jun. (Note: Play Final Fantasy VII when you defeat Bottomswell on disc 1 if that little tidbit goes over your mind!) Meanwhile, Mimi's mouth begins to wobble a little bit and a tear rolled down her cheek. Her voice, which started to sob was hardly below a whisper. Then sniffed a little more and then she is now sobbing and sniffing all together! About a few seconds later, Jun starts to wake up half woozily. "Somebody…do me a favor: Hit the snooze button for me? Just a little longer…" said Jun wearily and asleep.  
  
"*Sob* why did I come here? *sob*" cried Mimi until everyone from the surface came here to the rescue. "Is everyone one alright?" asked Ken. "Everyone thing is under control… except for two people," said Joe. Mimi can be heard crying from the wall as well as Cody. Both are afraid of one thing: water! Especially when they are underwater. Davis was the first one to react fast about this. "Hey, Mimi? Are you alright? How 'bout you Cody?" Mimi tried to talk between convulsive catches of her breath. "I knew this was going to happen… and it was all from a nightmare…" "You had a bad dream?" asked Davis. "I was in a submarine, when suddenly it got hit by a torpedo. It was now filling up with water and I freaked out! The entire crew and I have escaped, but as I got out, I got a cramp on my left foot. To make that worse, it got stuck on some coral and couldn't get it out! Then my air supply ran low and, and, and……….OOOOHHHHHHH I DON'T WANNA THINK ABOUT IT ANYMORE!!!!" cried Mimi and bawled some more. Cody was also trying to talk by saying, "I-I had the same dream too….only it wasn't a submarine. I was on vacation to the lake, and I went swimming. I sorta went too deep and I couldn't swim fast enough to make it back! What did I do to deserve this kind of punishment?!?!" After Cody finished, he continued crying all over again.  
  
Just then Jun started to wake up more clearly and said, "Speak for yourself! I had to go through all of the stress of not trying to swim…" "Jun," sighed Joe, "Don't feel bad either. A lot of people don't know how to swim. That's life!" "Well noe that all of this reminiscing is over, can we go now?! I'm getting claustophobic here!" interrupted Yolei. Until suddenly… "Great news," said Sirenmon, "Marine Angemon has destroyed the dark ring on Octomon!" And so everyone returns to the surface and goes back to the real world. Mimi spoke with comfort saying, "I am glad I'm above dry land," "Mimi," said Jun, "although I didn't see this but you were brave back there…" Kenta puts his two cents in. "I had better get back before Professor Fang gets ticked!" and he takes off. Yolei wanted to say something. "Well, what do you want to do now?" "I know," said Mimi, "Let's watch T.V.!" "Great!" said T.K. and they all make it in time to watch "Sailor Moon."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
Author's notes: Now THAT'S long. Dun forget to read and review this ficcy here I am expecting a great review here. Rated PG-13(?) 


End file.
